Lost
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: The Titan's are normal teenagers going on a plane ride back home. The plane then crashes leaving the Titan's alone on the island with other people as well and something else that hunts them down one by one.
1. The crash

**This story is sort of baste on lost, the T.V show, anyway if you like it please review**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or Lost in anything………….NOTHING! **

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The crash.**

Robin was a normal boy who was on vacation with his family; he had a brother a sister and his parents. He had brown hair, green eyes and he was eighteen. He was on vacation at Australia, he usually lived in America but his parents where always going on trips and vacations, it was the day they where going back to America, they where waiting in the airport for the aeroplane so they could go home.

"Mum how much longer?" His little sister Jessica asked, she was five, she had curly dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Not long." His mother replied.

"Robin when we get home can I train with you?" His brother Matt looked at Robin. Matt was fourteen, he looked a lot like Robin only he had blue eyes not green, and was much smaller.

"If you want." Robin smiled as he sat in his chair tapping his foot.

"Robin stop that." He dad snapped as he looked at him over his newspaper.

"Whatever." Robin said as he got up and walked off.

"Where are you going?" His dad looked at him.

"Nowhere." Robin replied as he walked around the waiting room.

Robin wasn't watching where he was going and ran into two girls.

"Oh I'm sorry." Robin looked at the girls, he looked at the one on the right more, she was beautiful, she had long brown hair, bright green eyes and was tall.

"No I'm sorry." She replied standing up.

"Hi I'm Robin." Robin put his hand out for a hand shake.

"Hello Robin I am Kori but my friends call me Starfire." She smiled as she took his hand.

"Who are you?" Robin looked at the other girl, she had purple hair and indigo eyes she was shorter then Starfire and looked like a Goth.

"This is Raven she is my bestfriend." Starfire answered for her.

"Hi." Raven looked at him.

"Hey." Robin replied.

"Hey Rae!" A small boy called out.

"What Garfield?" Raven turned to face the boy, he was short he had brown hair and dark green eyes, he seamed very close to the Goth girl.

"Look who I found." Garfield said pulling a tall man out.

"Victor." Raven looked at him, he was tall he had brown skin brown eyes and he was bold.

"Yes hello Victor." Starfire hugged him.

"Guys I told you to call me Cyborg." He looked at them.

"Why?" Raven put her hands on her hips.

"Because Victor is so lame." He replied then looked at Robin. "Who is he?"

"I'm Robin." Robin replied putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." Cyborg took his hand.

"So where all sitting together where are you sitting?" Garfield asked.

"I have to sit with my parents." Robin pointed to his family.

"Oh okay." Cyborg replied.

"How old are you guys?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm nineteen." Cyborg replied.

"I'm seventeen." Raven answered

"So am I." Starfire smiled

"And I'm eighteen." Garfield said. "And you?"

"I'm eighteen too." Robin looked at them weirdly.

"What?" Raven was the first to ask.

"Where are you parents?" Robin asked.

"Mine are at home." Garfield dug into his bag looking for something.

"I dunno." Raven shrugged.

"Mine are to at home." Starfire nodded.

"And I left home." Cyborg answered.

"Garfield what are you looking for?" Raven looked over at him digging threw his bag.

"Call me Beastboy." Garfield didn't look up from his bag.

"Why?" Starfire looked at him.

"Because like Cy said Garfield is lame." Beastboy replied.

"I didn't say Garfield was lame?" Cyborg looked confused.

"No……….. But call me Beastboy anyway." Beastboy continued to look though his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Robin asked.

"My ticket." Beastboy muttered.

"You mean this?" Raven asked holding up his ticket.

"Thank GOD you have it." Beastboy ran over and grabbed it.

"Robin we have a spear seat next to us would you like to sit with us?" Starfire asked.

"I'll have to ask my parents there not exactly the kind ones, well my dad anyway." Robin replied.

"I can understand that." Raven crossed her arms.

"Why?" Robin looked at her.

"Long story." Raven replied.

"Well I'll go asked my parents okay." Robin said as he walked off.

"Like him hey Star." Raven looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think that?" Starfire asked.

"Dude its obvious." Beastboy laughed as he opened a bag of chips.

"Why are you always eating?" Raven looked at him.

"What else is there to do?" Beastboy smiled as he offered her chips.

"I don't know." Raven took some chips as she sat down next to him.

* * *

Robin walked over to his parents.

"Hey mum can I sit with my friends of the plane?" Robin asked his mum.

"Who are you're friends?" His mother asked

"Them." Robin pointed to the friend he just made.

Unlucky for him they where being idiots, Raven was siting eat the chips while Beastboy and Cyborg fought over who got the window seat and Starfire well she was skipping around them.

"When did you meet them?" Matt asked.

"Just then." Robin replied.

"And what makes you think that we are going to let you sit with those hooligans?" His dad yelled so that the others could hear him.

* * *

"Was he talking about us?" Beastboy looked at Robin and his family looking at them.

"Yeah I think they where." Raven replied.

"We're not hooligans." Cyborg frowned.

"Or at least some of us aren't." Raven looked at Beastboy.

"You better not be talking about me." Beastboy looked at her.

"Meh talk about you ……… doubt it." Raven said still eating the chips.

"Please his family doesn't like us because?" Starfire looked at them as she stoped skipping around them.

"We don't know." Raven replied.

* * *

"There not hooligans." Robin looked at his father.

"You're not sitting with them." His father said again.

"But I'm eighteen I can do what I want." Robin replied.

"No you can't." His father yelled.

"There parent aren't even here and the two girls are SEVENTEEN!" Robin yelled back.

"Let him sit with his friends." His mother said calmly.

"Fine, worthless boy." He father went back to the newspaper.

Robin walked back over to the group of teenagers.

"So where are we sitting?" Robin asked.

"Second class." Beastboy replied.

"Really, we only got third class." Robin said looking back at his family.

"Well Raven kept saying if she ever went on a plane it would have to be second class." Beastboy pointed to Raven.

"Why?" Robin looked at her.

"It's the safest place on a plane." Raven replied putting her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Robin looked at her.

"How do you know?" Raven looked up at him.

"I don't." Robin replied.

"Then you can never be too safe." Raven replied.

"Right." Robin looked at her.

"_The plane will be boarding in ten minutes" _The studs said into the microphone.

"Great I can't wait to get back to America." Beastboy smiled as he sat back in his chair.

"Where do you live in America?" Robin asked.

"We live in a City called Jump City." Starfire answered.

"Me too." Robin looked at them.

"Great." Raven said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey is she always like that?" Robin pointed to her.

"Pretty much." Beastboy replied.

Raven whacked him in the chest as she glared at him.

"I mean no." Beastboy said holding his stomach.

Robin laughed. "So how long have you guys been friends?" He asked.

"Well Starfire and I have been friends since we were thirteen." Raven replied.

"Raven and I have always been friends." Beastboy smiled.

"I have know these guys for three years, well the girls anyway I have know Beastboy ever since he was two." Cyborg said.

"And I have known all of them from what they said." Starfire said not really making sense.

"Right." Robin raised an eye-brow.

"Funny we haven't met you before." Beastboy looked up at him.

"Yeah I know hey." Robin looked back down at him.

"_The plane is now boarding."_ The lady said into the microphone again.

"Sweet lets go." Beastboy jumped up.

"Yeah I just want to be back in America." Raven said also getting up.

"I did like Australia though." Starfire smiled as she walked with her backpack in her hand.

"Yeah I liked Australia." Cyborg agreed.

"I liked the kangaroos most." Starfire smiled.

"I knew you would." Raven sighed as she haded her ticket to the lady.

"But they where very cute." Starfire clapped.

"So Starfire I'm guessing you like animals?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes I love animals, not as much as Beastboy though." Starfire gave her ticket to the lady.

"Yeah dude I love animals." Beastboy smiled and handed his ticket to the lady.

"Do you have any of your own?" Robin gave his ticket in.

"Man he has every animal from a horse to a turtle." Cyborg laughed giving his ticket to the lady.

* * *

The group walked down the hall part to get into the aeroplane as the got to the entrance of the plane.

"Hello and welcome, I hope you enjoy you're flight and have a great day." A lady smiled as the group walked past her.

"She doesn't mean that." Raven said as they walked down past third class.

"So where are our seats?" Robin asked.

"There numbers forty-four, forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven and forty-eight." Cyborg said pointing to them.

"Cool." Robin said as they moved over to them.

"I'm next to Raven." Beastboy said as he pulled her into the seat next to him.

"Me too." Cyborg said sitting next to Raven knowing that Starfire wanted to be with Robin.

"I'm with you then." Starfire smiled as she sat in the window seat.

'I guess you're right." Robin replied sitting next to her.

"I hate flying." Raven moaned as she sat in her seat.

"You hate a lot of things Rae." Beastboy said looking at her.

"I just have a bad feeling with this plane ride." Raven looked back at him.

"Don't worry Raven, nothing's going to happen." Robin said from behind them.

"That's what you say." Raven said back.

"I love flying." Starfire clapped.

"Good for you." Raven muttered.

"Rae don't worry." Beastboy looked at her.

"I like to worry." Raven replied.

* * *

"_Good afternoon today's flight will be approximately eight hours, today's weather fine, meals you will be resaving is afternoon tea, dinner and desert, if you need anything just ask one of us and we will be glad to help, in case of an accident one of these will come down, put it on like so and breathe in and out." _The lady didn't stop smiling as she talked and explained everything.

"That was boring." Raven sighed as she looked out the window.

"Eight hours that's long." Robin sat back in his chair.

"_We are ready to take of please fasten you're seat belts." _

"Do as they say." Cyborg put his seat belt on.

"These things annoy me." Raven put hers on.

"My mum says no matter what always leave it on." Starfire said putting hers on.

"Yeah my mum says that too." Robin nodded as he put his on.

"I can't be bothered taking it of then putting it back on again." Beastboy said trying to put his seatbelt on.

Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You're doing that wrong." Raven said as she bent over him and up his on for him.

"Thanks." Beastboy said blushing.

"Yeah." Raven replied blushing slightly and turning away from Beastboy.

* * *

The plane began to move, going slowly as it went around the roads to get to the runway to take off. When it get to the runway it started to move faster, faster, faster until it lifted of the ground. The top half of the plane was up higher then the rest of the plane. It made loud screeching noises as it got into the air. After about ten minutes the plane was levelled with its self, people where able to walk to bathrooms and buy drinks.

"So Robin tell us, do you work?" Beastboy turned a bit to look at Robin.

"No but I drive." Robin said very proud of himself.

"What do you drive?" Cyborg asked him.

"I have a motorcycle." Robin replied.

"Really?" Beastboy asked.

"What about you?" Robin looked at Cyborg then Beastboy.

"Man of cause I do." Cyborg replied.

"Umm ……….. Well…………." Beastboy looked around.

"Beastboy has failed his driver licence so many times he kind of gave up." Raven answered for him flipping though a magazine.

"Really?" Robin looked at Beastboy.

"Dude." Beastboy looked at Raven.

"If you refer me to 'dude' one more time I'm going to kick you up the ass." Raven glared at him.

"You really don't like flying hey." Beastboy looked down at her.

"What about you Rae drive?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Raven replied as she continued to flip through her magazine.

"Starfire?" Robin looked at her.

"No I do not drive." Starfire replied.

"Oh okay." Robin sat back in his chair.

It had been six hours by now and the group where getting tired. Raven had fallen asleep on Beastboy and Starfire on Robin.

"Yo man." Cyborg nudged Beastboy trying not to wake Raven.

"What huh?" Beastboy woke up.

"Shhh man look." Cyborg pointed to Raven sleeping on him.

"Dude." Beastboy smiled half asleep.

The plane the began to become bumpy and Raven and Starfire woke up.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"It's just turbulence." Cyborg replied.

* * *

Then the plane started to become very bumpy, the fasten seatbelts sign came on as the plane hit a big thump as people without there seat belt flew up and hit the roof of the plane. It began to shake uncontrollably as the back end of the plane flew off. The group looked back as all the bags began to fall, then the bag that help you breath fell down as the group reached for them. The plane began to beep as it started to fall, fast. The plane crashed into an island as people where thrown out of there seats and out of the plane.**

* * *

Well how was that? Please if you liked it please, please, please review thank you.**


	2. Survivors

**HELLO! I LOVE YOU ALL I GOT 11 REVIEWS YAY…. Lol ;P**

**StarfireFowl- Wow thanks lol I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first chapter, here you will find out what's next.**

**Darkest Midnight- Heya thanks, you're going to find out what happens to his family I hope you like this chapter.**

**Porymon- I hope so I agree BEASTBOY AND RAVEN FOREVER :P**

**Redsoxs- Thank I will keep writing unless you really hate this chapter………**

**Hiei'scutegirl- lol okay…… thanks**

**Xrara- Well I wanted to make them older so that they could be more into the story rather then being 13, 14, 15 and 16 so yeah that's why…… I hope you like this chapter.**

**GrYfFiNdOreVeR- Thanks ……. Yeah I am hoping to have lovey dovey ness so yeah that's if you like this chapter tho ……………….**

**Rose- HI! The answer to your question is yes……. And I'm glad you love the pairings :P …………… hope you like this chapter.**

**The Anime kid and Chaos Girl- It was confusing? Oh sorry the answers to your questions is, no they don't have superpowers and yes they do look normal, and they always say hey? Anyway if you read this chapter I hope you like it**

**Bbslilangel- I'm glad and I hope you like this chapter.**

**OStarfireO- Shut up so what if I like BBxRAE fluff you smell anyway ….. lol jokes glad you FINALLY reviewed…………….. hope you like this chapter. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Survivors**

Robin slowly opened his eyes, at first all he could see was black; he sat up slowly and rubbed his head. When he could see properly, he saw plants and trees surrounding him, he got to his feet quickly, franticly looking for his family or friends, he ran towards what he thought were people screaming, and then he came to a beach. The plane had crashed into the beach, there was people walking around the beach holding onto someone else or trying to move themselves. Plane bits were everywhere, the fans on the plane where still moving, then he heard someone call his name.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she looked at him.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled back as he ran to her.

"You're okay." Starfire began to cry as she hugged him.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Robin hugged her back.

Starfire shock her head as she let go and looked at the plane wreak.

"Stay here do you understand." Robin looked at her.

"I can help." Starfire replied.

"I don't want to lose you too." Robin looked at her for a minute before running off.

Robin ran across the beach looking for his family or friends.

"Kid, kid can you held?" A man yelled.

"Yeah what?" Robin ran over to him.

"Help me pull him out." The man said as he grabbed one side of another guy.

"Sure." Robin nodded as he got on the other side of the guy.

Robin and the man pulled at a guy stuck under a part of the plane, after five pulls they managed to pull the guy out.

"Stay with him." The man yelled about to run off.

"I have to find my friends." Robin yelled back.

The man looked at him. "What's you're name?"

"Robin. And yours?" Robin asked getting up.

"Jack, you help him." Jack yelled to a man walking around.

The man nodded as he bent down next to the man they had saved.

"Go find you're friends ………… but be careful." Jack ran of to help someone else.

* * *

Robin got up and walked around the plane being very careful.

"Dude, Robin." Beastboy yelled coughing.

"Beastboy." Robin ran over to him.

"Have you found Raven?" Beastboy asked as he stood up.

"You're hurt." Robin put Beastboy's hand over his shoulder as he walked him away from the plane crash.

"You have to find Raven." Beastboy yelled.

"I have to find a lot of people……. STARFIRE!" Robin called out.

"Yes?" Starfire called back looking from him.

"STAY WITH BEASTBOY!" Robin yelled.

"BEASTBOY!" Starfire ran up to him and hugged him crying.

"Please find Raven." Beastboy looked up at Robin.

* * *

Robin nodded as he walked off. He walked around the plane looking for anyone he knew.

"Robin." Jack ran up to him.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"Get anyone you can away from the plane, it's going to blow." Jack said breathing heavily.

Robin nodded as Jack ran off.

Robin saw someone, someone that looked like Cyborg.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked running up to him.

"Robin." Cyborg coughed, he had cuts and scratches everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Robin bent down next to him.

"Yes." Cyborg nodded as he stood up.

"Get anyone you can away from the plane crash and hurry." Robin said about to run off.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because the plane is about to blow." Robin replied running off.

Cyborg nodded as he saw a girl unconscious on the ground, Cyborg ran over to her as he bent down and shock her.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

The girl didn't answer.

"GET AWAY FROM THE PLANE." Jack yelled as people screamed and began to run.

Cyborg looked at the girl as he picked her up and ran.

"STARFIRE GET DOWN!" Robin yelled as he ran towards her.

Starfire turned around and put covered her face with her hands as she laid in the sand as did Beastboy. There was a big bag as the plane blew up, Robin jumped and landed next to them. Smoke had now filled the air, people where screaming and crying, bits of the plane we're falling everywhere. The three on the ground looked up to see Cyborg walking towards them.

"Cyborg you're okay." Starfire got up and hugged him.

"NO!" Robin pounded his fists into the ground.

"You are not happy that Cyborg is here?" Starfire asked.

"I couldn't find my family……….. or Raven." Robin replied.

"You mean Raven was nowhere to be seen?" Starfire covered her mouth with her hands.

"I couldn't find her before the plane blew up." Robin replied.

"No." Beastboy looked down at the ground.

"Robin." Jack ran up to him.

"Yeah." Robin looked up at him from the ground.

"Did you find you're friends?" Jack asked.

"All but one and my family." Robin replied not letting himself cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that……… I'll keep a look out okay." Jack looked at Robin.

"Thanks." Robin looked up at him.

"It's fine." Jack replied.

"HELP!" A voice screamed.

"Who was that?" Robin looked at his friends.

"I don't know." Jack said as he ran to the sound of the voice.

"Come on." Robin said to his friends as he got up and followed Jack.

"HELP!" The voice screamed again.

* * *

They came to a blonde girl holding onto her leg which was stuck under a plane wing.

"We're coming." Jack yelled out to the girl.

"Help me please." The girl had tears coming down her face.

"On the count of three we all lift the wing up enough for Robin to pull her out okay." Jack looked at the group of teenagers.

"Okay." Robin said as he walked around to the girl and put his hands around her, as the others got on one side or the other to lift the wing.

"Okay on three we lift." Jack looked at them as they nodded.

"One, two, three." Jack yelled as they all lifted on three.

They lifted the wing just enough for Robin to be able to pull her out. As soon as she was out they put the wing down.

"Man that was heavy." Cyborg whipped his forehead.

"Thank you." The girl looked up at them.

"Let me see you're leg." Jack said walking over to her.

"Are you a doctor or something?" The girl asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am." He replied looking at her leg.

"How is it?" Robin looked at the girl then Jack.

"It's not broken surprisingly but it will hurt for a while." Jack replied as he sighed and stood up.

"Who are you?" Robin looked at the girl.

"I'd love to stay and chat but there are still a lot of people that need help." Jack looked at them.

"I'll be looking out for you're friend." Jack said as he ran off.

"I'm Terra." She looked up at them.

"Did you have any friends or family you where with or anything?" Robin asked.

"No." Terra shook her head.

"We should get back onto the beach." Robin looked at his friends.

"Why?" Cyborg asked as he picked up Terra.

"We just should." Robin replied as he began to walk off.

"Are you okay Terra?" Starfire looked at the girl.

"Yes thanks……….. What's you're name?" Terra asked.

"I am Kori, but please call me Starfire." Starfire replied as the group got back onto the main part of the beach.

"I'm Cyborg." Cyborg said putting her down on the beach.

"And I'm Beastboy." Beastboy sat down.

"Hi." She said rubbing her leg.

* * *

Robin sat in front of them hugging his leg not crying at all, Starfire came and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't find my family Star …………. How do you think I feel." Robin replied.

"I am sorry you can not find you're family." Starfire looked at the sand.

"It's not you're fault." Robin replied.

"ROBIN!" A girls voice shrieked from behind them.

The group turned around to she Robin's little sister standing there.

"Jessica!" Robin yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

"Robin." Jessica repeated his name.

"Do you know where Matt is or mum and dad?" Robin looked at his little sister.

"Mattie is with girl who saved us both." Jessica replied.

"Where is that?" Robin asked.

"Come Robbie I will show you." Jessica jumped out of his arms and started walking.

"She does not understand what is happening does she." Starfire looked at Cyborg.

"No." Cyborg replied.

"Stay here I'm going to get my brother." Robin looked back at them.

"Okay." Cyborg replied before anyone could protest.

* * *

Jessica led Robin to another end of the beach as they came to two people sitting down.

"Matt." Robin didn't take any notice to the other person.

"Robin." Matt hugged his brother.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Robin smiled.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for her." Matt pointed to a girl.

Robin looked at the girl he was pointing to, she was unconscious.

"Raven!" Robin ran over to her.

"Do you know her?" Matt asked.

"She was one of the people I met today." Robin replied looking down at Raven.

"She pulled us out of the plane wreck just before it exploded, she called us stupid kids too." Matt chuckled a bit.

"We have to get her back to the beach…….. Can you walk?" Robin looked at him as he picked up Raven.

Matt got to his feet walking over to Jessica. "I would say yes."

"Good come on then." Robin said walking back to the beach where his friends where.

* * *

Matt picked up his sister as they followed Robin back to where his friends where. The group saw him coming with someone in his arms, when he got closer they saw who it was.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy ran up to them.

"Is she okay?" Starfire asked as she put one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth.

"She is just unconscious." Robin replied putting her down on the ground.

"Robin." Jack ran up to him.

"You need to check her." Robin pointed to Raven.

"I will can I just talk to you." Jack replied pulling Robin away from the others.

"What you really need to check her." Robin looked at Raven and his friends then Jack.

"I found you're parents." Jack looked down at the ground.

"That's good right?" Robin looked at him.

"They're both dead." Jack said looking back at him. "I'm sorry."

"But how do you know there mine?" Robin began to breathe heavily.

"You're mum was awake for a minute she said make sure Robin looks after his brother and sister, then she died I'm sorry." Jack looked over at his friends.

"Go help Raven." Robin said walking of in the direction of the water.

* * *

Jack walked over to the group that surrounded Raven.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked as he bent down next to Raven.

"You're the doctor." Terra looked at him.

"Right." Jack looked at Raven for a minute. "She'll be fine just give her time." He said as he stood up.

"Thanks." Beastboy looked up at him.

"Yeah, one of you should go talk to Robin, it isn't exactly the best day now is it." Jack said as he got up and walked off.

"Let me go." Starfire looked at her friends and Robin's family.

"Fine with us…………Is it okay with you?" Cyborg looked at Matt and Jessica.

"Sure." Matt said holding onto Jessica.

"Thank you." Starfire smiled as she walked towards Robin.

* * *

When Starfire got to Robin she saw him sitting on the sand with his head in his hands.

"Robin?" Starfire called out.

"Starfire I don't want to talk." Robin replied not looking up at her.

Starfire sat down next to him. "Robin sometimes it's better to talk about it."

"They are dead Star, gone." Robin looked up at her.

"Robin I am sorry." Starfire hugged him.

"I need to be strong for Matt and Jess." Robin let go of Starfire and looked at the water.

"You do not always need to be strong, sometime you just need to cry." Starfire replied.

"Starfire ……………. Thanks." Robin looked up at her and forced a smile.

"It is okay Robin." Starfire smiled back.

"So how is Raven?" Robin changed the subject.

"She will be fine, she will wake up soon." Starfire replied.

"We should go back then I'm guessing." Robin stood up and put his hand out for her.

"Yes I think we should." Starfire smiled as she took his hand.

* * *

Starfire and Robin had walked back over to the group, as Raven started to wake up.

"Raven?" Beastboy grabbed onto her hand.

"Hmmm." Raven moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Can you see us?" Cyborg asked waving his hands in front of her face.

"If you do that then I can't." Raven whacked his hands away.

"RAVEY!" Jessica squealed as she jumped on her.

"Okay why is she calling me Ravey?" Raven looked up at Robin.

"She has a thing with y's or ie's." Robin replied.

"Thank you oh so much for saving me." Jessica hugged her.

"Oh so the brats I saved were you're family." Raven looked at Robin.

Robin nodded. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Hmmm." Raven looked at Jessica not letting go of her.

"I'm not a brat." Matt looked at her.

"Younger then me therefore a brat." Raven replied still looking at Jessica.

"HI, I'm Terra." Terra smiled at Raven.

"Hi." Raven replied.

"Oh good you're awake." Jack said walking over to them with a girl.

"Who are you?" Raven looked at him.

"He's Jack." Starfire smiled.

"He saved everyone and checked you." Robin added.

"Oh…………… thanks." Raven looked up at him.

"Anytime." Jack replied.

"Who is she?" Cyborg looked at the woman with him.

"This is Kate." Jack said introducing her.

"So you're the Robin that help Jack save people." Kate looked at him.

"I'm guessing so." Robin replied.

"You kids stay safe." Jack said to them.

"We will." Terra smiled.

"Well I'm off see you later." Jack said as him and Kate walked off.

"And you said nothing would happen." Raven looked at Robin with Jessica still hanging onto her.

"Jessica get off her." Robin yelled ignoring her.

"No!" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica!" Robin said angrily.

"Don't worry about it Robin." Raven looked at him.

"Hi." Another teenaged boy walked over to them.

"Hi who are you?" Beastboy asked.

"Names Roy, my friends use to call me Speedy." He answered sitting down with them.

"Did you loose them?" Robin looked up at him.

"Not all of them." Speedy replied.

"Hey you where sitting next to me." Terra pointed to him.

"Yeah, I was." Speedy answered.

"It's getting dark." Jessica said putting her head into Raven's shoulder.

"I agree with the little brat." Raven said leaning on Beastboy.

"Umm yeah." Beastboy blushed looking away.

"Do you think we will be stuck here?" Starfire looked at her friends.

"…………………" There was silence. No one was game enough to answer.

"Someone will find us." Robin broke the silence.

"I am hoping so." Starfire held onto her elbows and looked at the ground.

"They will." Cyborg said trying to comfort them too.

* * *

There was a loud noise as the group looked behind them, other people on the island got up to look, the loud noise came again, then trees started to fall, the group stood up and walked up next to Jack and Kate, the noise got louder and louder as more trees began to fall, then it just stopped there was nothing there, now there was no noises, no trees falling, nothing.

"What was that?" A girl asked as they all looked out into the forest.

"Don't know." Jack replied.

"Great." Robin looked out into the forest like everyone else.

**

* * *

So what did you think ………………. The chapters will get better I promise I'm sorry if this was a bad chapter……… Please review and thanks :P**

**P.S THERE ARE NO KILLER POLAR BEARS IN THIS FANFIC!**


	3. Terra

**Hello, I wanted to say a special thanks to everyone whom reviewed……. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ;P lol jokes Anyhoo I am tired right now so no answering reviews right now, promise next chapter I will try, thank you love you.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"It's best if we try and get some rest." Jack said as he moved out in front of the group.

"Sleep………………Sleep when there is something out there?" A man yelled out.

"What is you're name?" Jack asked.

"My name is Charlie." Charlie replied.

"Charlie…… Right we are going to have to…………. Build a fire and stay together." Jack said as he picked up some sticks.

"What was that?" Beastboy looked at his friends.

"Something…………Big." Raven replied.

"Gee thanks Rae." Beastboy said looking at her.

Raven shrugged as Jessica clung to her neck.

"Umm Robin……. You're little brat sister is kind of choking me." Raven looked at Robin.

"Oh right………………Jessica get off." Robin walked over and pulled at his sister.

"NO!" Jessica yelled.

"JESSICA!" Robin yelled back.

"Robin…………Jessica come here." Matt walked over to Jessica.

"But I want Ravy." Jessica said as she let go.

"Yeah well Ravy doesn't want you." Robin replied as he walked over to Jack.

"What's wrong with him?" Beastboy asked.

"Are you an idiot or what…….." Raven put her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"Yeah man I mean why just survived a crash." Cyborg said as he walked off to help Robin and Jack.

"I guess I am an idiot hey." Beastboy looked at Raven.

Raven nodded.

"I am cold." Starfire said as she rubbed her hands up and down on her arms.

"Me too." Raven agreed as she did the same thing as Starfire.

"Then fire is almost ready." Charlie said to them as he threw the sticks onto a pile.

"Thank you." Starfire smiled at him.

"You don't look to good." Charlie looked at Raven.

* * *

Raven's clothes were ripped in some places; on her arms she had scratches up and down them on both. And on her right leg it looked to be burnt a little bit.

"I'm fine." Raven replied.

"Ah that's good then." Charlie said as he looked at Starfire.

"You don't look hurt at all." He said.

"No I am lucky." Starfire smiled a bit.

Starfire had a couple of little scratches on her arms, her clothes were ripped in little places nothing to big though.

"So you're ………………"

"Charlie."

"Charlie, okay then." Raven nodded at him.

"Glad I got you're approval but I must go help some more." Charlie stood up and walked off to help more.

"Raven I don't like this island….. There is something about it." Starfire stood up and more over to her.

"I know what you mean Star." Raven looked up at her.

"Why did this happen to us?" Terra hugged her only moving leg.

"Don't know." Raven replied.

"Fire is working." The boys ran up to the girls.

"Okay." The girls said in unison.

"Let me help you." Beastboy said as he picked Raven up.

"You know I can walk by myself." Raven looked at him.

"No you can't you're hurt." Beastboy smiled at her.

Raven rolled her eyes as she put her arms around his neck.

"Need help Terra?" Starfire asked.

"Yes thanks Star." Terra smiled as Starfire walked over to her.

"I'll do it Star I'm not as hurt as you." Cyborg looked at her.

"You are also much stronger too." Starfire smiled.

"Come on Star." Robin said as Starfire walked down to the fire with him.

"Was she calling me fat?" Terra frowned.

"I don't think so." Cyborg replied as he picked her up.

"Right." Terra replied as they walked down to the fire.

* * *

They all sat around the burning fire in silence, no one really knew what to say.

"We are all going to have to sleep in groups or a group." Jack finally said something.

"Dude like I think we should all stay together." A rather lage guy said.

"What's your name?" Jack looked at him.

"Dude I'm Hurley." He replied pushing back his curly brown hair.

"That's right you helped me." Jack pointed to him.

"That's right dude." Hurley smiled.

"Hurley is right………. We should all stay together." Jack announced.

"Yeah, like stay in a group is going to save us." Terra mumbled into her knee.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Terra…………Terra stop that." Her mum snapped at the five year old Terra._

"_But I want to play with them." Terra whined._

"_Don't be a stupid child." Her mum yelled._

"_What are you yelling about now?" Terra's father walked into the room._

"_Terra is being stupid again Stanley, can't you do something about her?" Her mum asked as she put a plate in the dishwasher._

"_She is five years old." Stanley replied._

"_If you won't do anything about her, I sure as hell will." Her mum yelled as she threw the cups into the dishwasher._

_Terra began to walk around the kitchen._

"_I am hungry mummy." Terra looked up at her._

"_Shut up Terra you are already fat enough." Her mother snapped._

"_Sarah stop it." Her father yelled._

"_She is a pathetic useless girl." Her mother yelled as they heard a plate smash._

"_TERRA!" Sarah screamed._

* * *

"Terra?" Raven looked at her.

"What? Yes?" Terra looked at Raven.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Terra smiled at her.

"Dude I am so tired." Beastboy yawned.

"I am too afraid to sleep." Starfire looked at Beastboy.

"If we are together nothing bad will happen Starfire." Robin said as he laid down on the sand.

"I still do not feel right." Starfire replied.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Kate walked up to them.

"How do you know?" Raven looked up at her.

"Because we are together." Kate replied.

"Doesn't mean anything." Raven replied.

"Tomorrow we are going to go through the stuff and pull out anything useful." Jack also joined Kate.

"We will help." Robin nodded.

"Thanks we need all the help we can get." Jack replied.

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" Cyborg asked Jack.

"I really don't know." Jack replied.

"Do you think anyone will come?" Matt asked.

"As I said before I really don't know." Jack said again.

"You'd best get some sleep." Kate looked at them.

"I agree." Beastboy yawned.

"I am tired." Starfire yawned too.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Jack said as him and Kate walked off.

* * *

The group had laid down, all of them was almost asleep all but Terra, she looked at her new friends that had saved her, Robin had his arm around Starfire, Beastboy had his around Raven, Terra laughed when Raven would hit Beastboy's hand, but he would always move it back. Cyborg was asleep on the sand and Terra was sitting up. She took a deep breath as she looked out into the ocean._

* * *

Flash back._

"_Why are you so difficult?" Terra's mum yelled at her._

_Because I am sick off you, I hate you." Fourteen year old Terra yelled back._

"_No wonder you're father left it was because of you, you ungrateful cow!" Terra's mum slapped her._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Terra yelled as she ran off._

"_Terra you get back here!" Terra could hear her mother scream._

_Terra continued to run she didn't know where, she just had to get away; her father had left her, left her with a stupid old hag._

"_HOW COULD HE DO THAT?" Terra yelled as she kicked the tree next to her._

"_Leave me here with her." Terra lent up against the tree._

"_Why…" She mumbled as she slid down the tree side as she was now sitting on her butt._

"_TERRA!" She could hear her mum run after me._

"_AHHHH!" Terra screamed as she pushed off the ground to stand up._

"_Stupid girl get back here!" Her mum ran after her._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Terra screamed as she ran down the street._

* * *

The sun hadrose early as everyone began to wake up.

"Dude it's too early." Beastboy whined.

"You're lazy." Raven said as she walked back up from the water.

"What did you do?" Robin rubbed his eyes.

"Washed my leg." Raven replied.

"Do you know what the time is?" Starfire asked.

"Haven't talked to anyone else yet." Raven replied.

"Morning kids." Jack walked up to then.

"Hi." Robin replied as he stood up and stretched.

"Are you still going to help us go through stuff?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Robin nodded.

"Then we better start now." Jack said.

"Cyborg, Beastboy and I will help going through the plane." Robin said as all three boys stood up.

"Okay." Starfire shrugged.

"I'm going to walk around the beach." Raven said as she stood up.

"I am going to sun bake." Terra said. "Nothing else to do I can't walk."

"I shall lie down too, until I am needed." Starfire nodded.

* * *

The boys walked over to what was left of the plane.

"Be very careful." Jack looked back at them.

"What are we looking for?" Cyborg asked.

"Anything, manly drugs and stuff." Jack replied.

"Okay." Robin replied.

"What ever you do, do not shake the plane." Jack said.

"Dude we won't, we don't want to die." Beastboy replied.

"Good." Jack said as he entered the plane first.

* * *

Raven walked along the beach until she found a big, bellied girl sitting in the sand.

"You okay?" Raven walked up to her.

"Oh yes." The girl looked up at her with one hand on her belly.

"Boy or girl?" Raven asked.

"I not quite sure." She laughed a bit.

"I'm Raven." Raven sat down next to her.

"I'm Clare." Clare replied.

"Hi." Raven said.

"Hi." Clare smiled.

* * *

"Terra?" Starfire called out to her.

"Yeah?" Terra looked over to her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah………………why?" Terra asked.

"No reason." Starfire lied.

"Sure?" Terra looked at her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" A girl yelled as a boy walked past Starfire and Terra.

"Shut up Shannon." The guy yelled as he walked off.

"Oh my god." Shannon pushed her short blonde hair back as she looked at them.

"Brothers." She laughed a bit.

"I don't have a brother." Terra looked at her.

"Oh right." Shannon looked around.

"I'm Terra." Terra smiled at her.

"Shannon."

"I'm Kori, but friends call me Starfire." Starfire smiled too.

"Hi." Shannon walked over to them.

"Want to join us?" Starfire asked.

"Why not." Shannon said as she sat down.

Terra laid back down on the sand as she began to think again.

_

* * *

Flash back_

"_I'm going back to dad!" Seventeen year-old Terra yelled._

"_Like he would want you, you worthless rat." Her mum growled._

"_We did we have to move to Australia, I WANTED TO VIST DAD!" Terra yelled._

"_Because I wanted too." Terra's mum yelled back._

"_I didn't I never wanted to LIVE WITH YOU!" Terra screamed._

"_Little miss perfect aren't you." Her mother yelled._

"_UNLIKE YOU, I HATE YOU! LET ME GO TO DAD!" Terra yelled as tears came down her cheeks._

"_That's right cry you're way out of this one." Terra mum yelled._

"_I hate you." Terra mumbled._

"_What was that? I couldn't hear you." Terra's mum mocked._

"_I HATE YOU!" Terra screamed._

"_What makes you think you're father would want you Terra? He left you in the first place, he didn't take you with him, he didn't come back for you, he doesn't want you now, I don't blame him either, you're a pathetic excuse for a daughter." Her mother crossed her arms._

"_You are a liar, I hate you, let me go to DAD!" Terra yelled as she cried._

"_Princess, you're not going to cry you're way out of this one." Her mother laughed._

"_I'm going!" Terra yelled as she ran towards her room._

_When Terra got to her room she locked the door, she grabbed a bag and began to pack._

"_Terra!" Her mum pounded on the door._

" _TERRA!" Her mum yelled louder_.

_Terra looked to her window._

"_I'm going." Terra said quietly as she threw her bag out the window._

"_TERRA!" Her mother screamed as she pushed, punched, kicked, and pounded on the door._

_Terra jumped out the window as she picked up her bag and ran towards the airport._

"_Dad pick up." Terra said as the phone rang._

"_Hello?" He dad picked up._

"_Dad?" Terra asked still crying._

"_Terra?" Her dad asked._

"_I want to come home to you." Terra cried out._

"_Where are you?" Her dad asked._

"_At the airport I just bought a ticket." Terra replied._

"_I will be waiting for you." Her dad said._

"_I love you dad." Terra cried as she hung up the phone._

"_I'm going." Terra thought to herself._

* * *

"Hey Terra?" Shannon waved her hands in her face.

"Yeah?" Terra looked up at her.

"Nothing you just looked like you where about to cry." Shannon replied.

"No I'm not." Terra replied.

"Oh okay then." Shannon smiled.

"Yeah." Terra said as she laid back down.

_

* * *

Flashback._

"_Hi I'm Terra!" Terra said as she walked into the plane and sat in her seat._

"_Hi I'm Roy." The guy she was going to sit next to smiled._

"_I guess I'm next to you." Terra said as she sat down._

"_Guess you are right." Roy said as he went back to his book._

_Then plane began to take off, Terra liked flying in planes._

"_I like planes you know." Terra smiled._

"_I don't" Roy replied._

"_Why not?" Terra asked._

"_Well because you are never sure what is going to happen." Roy replied._

"_I understand you now." Terra smiled as she lent back into her chair._

_Terra had fallen asleep and had been asleep for the last six hours._

"_Hey Terra." Roy shook her._

"_Yeah?" Terra opened her eyes._

"_Did you want desert cause you missed dinner." Roy asked her._

"_No I'm okay." Terra replied._

"_Okay then." Roy smiled._

"_Yeah." Terra smiled._

_The plane began uncontrollably bumpy._

"_What is that?" Terra looked at Roy._

"_Don't know." Roy replied._

_The fasten you're seatbelts sign lit-up as Terra and Roy quickly put them on._

"_I don't think I like flying that much anymore." Terra looked panicked._

"_Don't worry you'll be fine." Roy grabbed onto her hand._

"_Oh Righ—AHH!" Terra screamed as a big bump whacked people out of their seat and hitting the roofs._

_Then the plane shook as the tail came back._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Was all the noise Terra could hear besides the screeching and beeping of the plane._

_The masks fell down as Terra and Roy reached for them._

"_WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Terra screamed as she put her mask on._

_Roy grabbed onto her hand as they closed their eyes._

_The plane began to fall rapidly._

* * *

"TERRA!" Cyborg yelled in her ear.

"AHHHHH!" Terra screamed.

"Chill, we have a favour to ask." Cyborg looked at her.

"What?" Terra looked back at him.

**

* * *

So how was that? Anyhoo please if you like it review, thank you sooooo much**

**Love ya all**

**Form me :P**


End file.
